


Alone....

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Genre: Evil Sans/Chara, Possession AU, Protective Papyrus, Triggered Undyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: Chara decides they need a new body...What better one to take then the comedians~?





	1. Chapter 1

His head was killing him, everything had been reset but..the demon... They hadn't left had they? They were still latched onto his soul..feeding off his damn magic... god.. no wonder why he was so tired.. Wait! FUCK.. Papyrus NEEDS to stay away he couldn't risk hurting him or anybody else..  
  
Sans sprung into action, locking his door before Papyrus had the chance to come in and wake him... like how most resets started... Ok.. So atleast Papyrus was dealt with.. now how could he hide this? how could he make sure he didn't hurt anybody God.. he shouldn't have left his guard down.....  
  
"SANS. OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!!!"   
  
"d-damn it...h-hang on p-paps.." Sans said, his voice strained  
"Come on Comedian, let him in... Watch him die by your own hands~"  A distorted voice said, clearly Chara  
  
"NO." Sans screeched, as Papyrus literally broke down the door.  
  
Damn it.... He could feel his soul slipping out of his own control.. this was bad bad bad... "p-aa...pyrus run. n o w. "

 

But of course, Papyrus did not listen and rushed over to sans, in a stressed attempt to comfort him  
  
"n-....o....yo...u nee..d to...g o..." Sans finally lost control of his soul, it turned red and flipped up like a human soul, Sans was pushed out of his body, his soul nothing more than a transparent fragment

 

Chara threw countless knives at Papyrus, who couldn't dodge some of them his, his health now at half.  Sans was filled with determination...

 

He jumped in front of the new round of knives, raising a bone wall as he became a white form with a small fragmented portion of his soul. 

 

 _ **"Finally grown a backbone, comedian~? Hehe well... you can have this waste of a body back... F0R N0W.."**_ Sans' body collapsed to the ground. Sans didn't return to it immidently.. He turned to fae Papyrus completely, Who had tears streaming down his bruised and cut face... Sans sensed fear from Papyrus... fear of him...fear of sans... H G0D HE FA1L3D....-0H G0D...


	2. R u n

"SANS....W-WHY...W-WHAT..." Papyrus stammered, his couldn't find the correct words to describe what had just happened.

 

"Papyru3....n0...1-1... p13as3 d0nt b3 scar3d....."  Sans voice sounded nothing like his own, He still had his deep tone and comedic way of speech, but his voice was glitched and spazzed, so was his motion, But he was still Sans....right? he was still his pun loving, lazy brother.. not some heartless attacker of somebody as great as Papyrus?

 

...Right?

 

Before Papyrus could decide, Sans fragmented soul returned to his body, and stayed down and actually stopped breathing till Papyrus scooted closer and hugged him tightly as he himself tried to process the events that had just happened... Something took over sans.. They seemed so... sure of how to navigate Sans' magic, which was quite worrying. Second Sans had been forced out of his body but somehow manifested with a weak amount of magic and no health and defense? None of this added up... 

 

Letting out a sigh, He walked into the living room and carefully placed Sans on the couch... Sans HP was almost non-existent as was his magic levels, His breath was short and he hardly ever took in enough air to even lift his chest a little bit.

 

Papyrus sat down on the opposite end from Sans. Sans was curled in on himself making himself more compact and small, and everybody knew that Sans only did that in situations where he was either uncomfortable or scared  out of his mind.

 

Just then, Sans began to sob and cry... It was unusual, Sans almost never cried in front of Papyrus... Papyrus knew Sans had depression but always acted like everything was ok... Papyrus shook the small skeleton, and almost as quickly as he did that Sans screamed and rolled off the couch, choking and gasping, his left eye red and his right eye blue and his facial expression undeciding between a grimace and a sick twisted grin and his voice was struggling to make a choice if he was hysterically laughing or gasping for breath

 

"SANS, YOUR OK..JUST BREATH OK? WHATEVERS THERE, IT WONT HURT YOU I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT....I WILL NEVER LET THEM HURT YOU AGAIN..." Papyrus crouched down to Sans height and brought him into a hug

 

"paa-aap...n.....o I don't.... wanna hurt you....plea..se run now...I...don't kn..ow how long I can hold.. ** _ThEm oF_** F" Sans voice slurred together as it mixed with whatever was possessing him and his own voice,Papyrus was scared but he wouldn't show it...for his brothers sake... "I.. n _ **eEd YoU tO g**_ O..." Sans wheezed, cringing at how much Chara was affecting his voice and his non-existent  lungs..

 

Sans was forced out of his body just as he managed to sprint away from Papyrus into the woods.


	3. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide

Sans watched as Chara stumbled weakly around the forest, lost as all hell. heh... if only paps knew what Sans had gotten himself into  
  
Sans was so glad that Chara didn't know the deep forest as well as himself, of course going through Chara had forcibly&nbsp snapped atleast 4 of his ribs in Sans' first and final attempt at getting his body back, He was also pretty sure Chara broke his ankle? Oh well, nor he or Chara could feel it at the time, so they'd _(he'd....)_ deal with the consequences of the broken limbs later.

  
He had heard Papyrus and Undyne calling after them a few minutes ago, Chara had sped up as much as they could when they heard the voices, even though Sans had LV 3 from scraping the EXP out of some deep woods monsters.

 

He had heard Papyrus and Undyne calling after them  a few minutes ago, Chara had sped up as much as they could when they heard the voices, even though Sans had LV 3 from scraping the EXP out of some deep woods monsters, If he ever got free of Chara's grip he'd probably want to kill himself for this...kill himself for everything that has happened today, Papyrus is scared of him..He'd killed monsters... He'd never be able to live this down.. so what was the point of existing? Frisk's not coming back.... this was something he'd have to live with forever.. hehe..... he could just give up..and let his body be taken.. wouldn't matter anyway.....

 

\-----------------------

 

Papyrus and Undyne had cut Sans off, and currently had him in a cage of blue bones, his right eye was blue with flames and tears gathering in the corner of the socket, and his left was red and glowed just as a human soul was, Actually instead of Sans' normal pinprick it was a red human soul...odd...

 

"WHOEVER HAS CONTROL OF MY BROTHER..PLEASE LET HIM GO...! HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG.." Papyrus said as he crouched to the bone cage, not to close but not to far either

 

_** "you really think that your brother is innocent? hehe..well sansy! how about we tell your brother how much of a bad person you are?" ** _ 'Sans' said, as a fragmented dull soul appeared, and a white outline of Sans followed suit.   


 

"n000...."

 

_** "YES COMEDIAN..." ** _ **** 'Sans' said as his eye gleamed red ** " _Your brother is one of the reasons we have all those souls! he killed innocent children papyrus! not to mention how much he thinks about killing himself! and once~ he even killed all of you! HAHA! HOW MUCH OF A GOOD PERSON IS HE NOW?"_ ** 'Sans' said, as the  outline...the real sans stood, red tears streaming down his face as he looked away..

 

"T-THATS..THATS NOT TRUE!  SANS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Papyrus said as he backed up and stood beside Undyne

 

_**"How about you ask him them, bonehead~"**_ 'Chara said as she pointed to the fragmented soul, the red tears had since be replaced and a crooked smile, The real Sans had a large x over his eyes, He seemed so....emotionless.. So.... broken...

 

_**"He's sooo tired Papyrus~ I think he's given up holding me back! hell! i think he's given up acting like the goody, pun master you K N E W.."** _ 'Sans' said as the fragmented soul lashed out, hitting Papyrus' chestplate and knocking him back a good 3 feet.

 

"SANS STOP! THIS ISNT YOU..!" Papyrus said as Undyne stepped in front of Sans, spear in hand and pointed it at his neck

  
"Listen here bonehead, either straighten up or there wont be a head on your damn body!" Undyne said as 'Sans' dived out of the blue bone cage, the sounds of bones snapping was immideint as  they swung a knife at Undyne, the fragmented soul finally sobbing again, with the X gone and the crooked smile placed into a grimace as one of his limbs was forceibly snapped again by Chara.

 

**_"STOP CRYING COMEDIAN, I WILL BREAK EVERY LAST BONE IN YOUR BODY IF YOU KEEP SHOWING YOUR DAMN WEAK SIDE!"_** 'Sans' said as the fragmented soul collapsed as it was shown his left ankle was snapped, the fragmented soul let out a hellish scream as he dropped completely onto his front. Whatever was left of his soul began to crack.

 

Papyrus reacted quickly, pulling out 'Sans' soul, There was a fragment missing and replaced with red and black, Papyrus didnt know how much this would hurt the real sans but it had to be done...

 

 

Papyrus yanked the red and black fragment out.


	4. Broken Bones, Broken Souls

The white outline of Sans flickered, the fragment of his soul was dripping an opaque dark blue liquid as he stuttered and gasped for breath. Papyrus felt bad for doing that... but it was the only way to fix him... Finally the outline collapsed on the ground turning to dust as his soul reconnected with the whole, but the soul cracked at the contact. It didn't shatter but it cracked beyond repair...

 

Meanwhile, whatever had been possessing Sans was writhing on the ground, trying to grab back at Sans to regain the control. Sans weakly summoned a bone and stabbed it through the fragmented black and red soul, bursting on contact as Sans finally passed out, Not turning to dust but was barely sucking enough breath to make a noise, Papyrus was satisfied that Sans was alive...

 

\-------------------

Undyne had helped Papyrus rush Sans to Alphys to assess all the damage... It was terrible...

 

Sans had 4 broken ribs, both ankles we're severely broken, His left hand was cracked and could break at a simple touch,  He  was temporally blind in his left eye, By temporally Alphys meant atleast 3 months for that eye to readjust.. Above all that... the soul damage... Sans' soul was cracked beyond repair, certain partas of his soul were missing, memory portions mostly, Some were important.. Some weren't.. they could only know when Sans awoken.. Which Alphys said with his magic levels atlest 3 days of sleep.

 

"THANK YOU ALPHYS...MAY I TAKE HIM HOME??" Papyrus said as he adjusted Sans' hoodie to better cover the cast on his left hand, And zipped Sans' hoodie to cover the wall of bandages around Sans' ribs... Sans seemed really broken...

 

"Y-You can! J-Just because w-with him p-please!" Alphys sqeaked as she finished typing in Sans' condition into her laptop records.

 

\----------------------

 

Papyrus entered the house, and placed Sans on the couch and tucked him up in a blanket, being careful of the fact Sans had so many broken bones.. Papyrus let out a weak "Nyeh heh heh.."

 

"I LOVE YOU SANS..." Papyrus said as he walked into his room, laying down in the bed that he had missed for the past 2 days.

 

\---------------------

Three days went by slowly, Papyrus trained with Undyne,  He watched over Sans in his spare time, kept up with his stations and puzzles, by day three he was anxious for Sans to awaken, but as half the day went by Sans didn't even move.... It was worrying.. was he gonna turn to dust? was he going to be in a coma...? Papyrus couldn't think straight...

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a scream, He rushed into the living room to see Sans gasping for air as he looked around the area, Papyrus stayed quiet as the eye that Sans was blind in was turned torwards Papyrus. he watched Sans carefully as sans eased himself onto the floor and finally caught sight of Papyrus... He stumbled over his own broken ankles to get to Papyrus, He stumbled into his arms and cried into his brothers breastplate

 

"pap pap pap pap..i'm so sorry i'm so sorry i'm so sorry" Sans repeated as he sobbed, he sobbed so hard his head hurt and he was afraid he was going to run dry of tears.. Finally after what seemed forever Sans just stopped, his breathing eased and he stared at Papyrus, his eyes blank.

 

"p-pap... m-my e-ye..? cant.. see..?" Sans stuttered out as he attempted to figure out the reason he could not see the left half of the room.

 

"WELL....THAT WAS...THE EYE THE THING USED...I ASSUME THEY BROKE IT.. YOUR NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE FOR 3 MONTHS.. DOCTER ALPHYS SAYS WE NEED TO COME BACK TOMORROW TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR ANKLES...THEIR SEVERLY BROKEN SANS! IM SUPRISED YOU MANAGE TO GET OVER TO ME..." Papyrus said as he rubbed Sans' spine, Sans let out a shakey sigh

 

"p-pap... my..my lv... I-i'm sorry.." Sans said as he brought his stats up for Papyrus to see.

~~**\-----------------------------------** ~~

**Sans- 1 ATK 1 DEF LV 3**

**UNKnOwN**

~~**\-----------------------------------** ~~

~~~~"SANS..YOU WERENT YOURSELF.. I UNDERSTAND! IM NOT MAD I PROMISE..." Papyrus said as he pushed Sans onto the floor a bit, being mindful of Sans' cast, bandages, and broken limbs

 

"y-your... not mad? p-papyrus.. a-are you still s-scared of me? I w-wouldn't blame you I-if you s-still are..." Sans said as he scratched at his now broken ankles.

"IM NOT SCARED SANS! YOU ARE MY PUNNY BROTHER! WHO COULD EVER BE SCARED OF YOU..?"

_'frisk...'_

 

 

Papyrus hugged Sans, but not to tight, Then he leaned against the wall, falling asleep.

 

Sans stayed awake...he would not lose his little brother and let his guard down... ~~ _ **N E V E R A G A I N**_~~

 

 


	5. Hows about a hug???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to pixel galaxy while writing this and its amazing! Search it up! Its by Snail's House
> 
> I know it said finished but its not. sorry about this being really damn short. im finishing up this chapter at 2:30 and im still kinda sick so.. ech

Sans sat idly on the floor as Papyrus and Alphys discussed his injuries. Wow. The kid really did a number on him... He was blind, Which Alphys was now saying was permanent on account something inside it was too damage to heal properly which in Sans' book meant, it never would.

"SANS? ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Papyrus asked, turning to his brother.

"sure." Sans said, He couldnt exactly move on his own right now, He couldnt see the left half of the room, which meant he couldnt see what was around him. Papyrus carried him or helped him walk a majority of the time, otherwise Sans just depended on his sense of soul seeking for the times when Papyrus couldnt help him and he had to go out. Papyrus picked Sans up, adjusting him in a more comfortable position to not jostle his broken bones, Sans had his sturdier casts on now, Which would be on for about 2 months or so, Which was bad because the norm for casts for Skeletons were about 3 weeks, But with the severity of Sans' injures it would take longer.

Papyrus helped Sans' stand. Sans was capable of walking on his own, but still required help. Undyne gave Sans 4 months of paid time off, which was very kind of Undyne considering Undyne was kinda an asshole, it also meant more money in the skelebros pockets, which gods know they need it. 

Sans eye flickered, a dull blue heart appearing. He could sense Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus' souls all around him. But.. there was another? Just as he turned to where he sensed the soul, it flickered out of existance 

"huh..?" Sans said, his eyelight flickering out again. Damnit, he used up all his fucking magic. "dangit." Sans tried flickering his eye again, but it only resulted in a spark and some liquid magic dripping out of his eye. "gah!" Sans shrieked, pulling his hand up to cover his eye, attempting to wipe away the excess magic still flooding out his eye

"SANS" ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, using his scarf to wipe the magic still flooding out,

"y-yeah.. my magic just suddenly ran out... i cant soul sense right now.. shit." Sans said, getting a little slap on his shoulder for swearing. "it works faintly but i can barely even sense you." Sans sighed. "i know you hate helping me, but could you maybe uh.." Sans scratched the back of his neck. "i need some help walking."

"OF COURSE BROTHER!" Papyrus said as he picked Sans up Sans chuckled.

He'd figure out who the hell else's soul he was sensing. Whether he used all the magic in his body, he didnt care. He wanted to know.


End file.
